Large-scale computer systems often host multiple applications that support many users. Example applications include database applications, file servers, and software services. Some large-scale computer systems are controlled and managed by operators. The users are those who rely on the services provided by a system, and operators are those who are those responsible for keeping the systems operational. Operators generally provide first level support for applications, databases, and network exceptions or requests, and escalate any issues to the appropriate support personnel.
Many products have been developed to assist operators in performing their designated tasks. For example, the Single Point Operations (SPO) product from Unisys is a LAN-based arrangement, including software hosted by workstations connected to the LAN, that supports various operations scenarios. For example, the SPO arrangement supports operations of multiple systems by a single operator, operations of a single system by multiple operators, and various alarm and automation functions.
In some environments the systems controlled by a SPO arrangement are not in the same locale. The systems may be in different rooms or even in different cities or regions. Similarly, the SPO arrangement may have workstations that are not at the same site, and operators at different sites.
Operators at different sites often need to coordinate their activities, and in order to coordinate they need to communicate. Common channels for communicating may present problems for operator communications. For example, use of telephones may distract operators from monitoring workstation displays, email may not be viable in secure LAN arrangements. Therefore, a method and apparatus that address the aforementioned problems, as well as other related problems, are desirable.